Talk:Gogo Tomago VS Ruby Rose/@comment-27952174-20160428032942/@comment-794213-20160621210241
The funny thing is that Jaune is actually the best RWBY character (IMO) because he's the one who's had the most ACTUAL development. "Developing at a normal pace"... what the fuck does that even mean? It doesn't just mean that a character matures or changes, it's also when we look deeper into a character's psyche; what makes them tick. Like Quaunt said about Yang losing her hair, that scene was a fucking GAG. An unfunny one, no less. When her trigger COULD have been someone harming or being mean to Ruby, which would have developed BOTH characters. And you like Nora... who is honestly one of the most generic characters in fiction. Her attitude either bores me or annoys me. It literally consists of nothing but "Look at me I'm the bare-bones comic relief!". She is a character who will probably NEVER develop. You want to play your opinion like it's some universal law? I can do that too! NOTHING in RWBY ever made me laugh, ever. I'm not a fan of Naruto or One Piece, but at least there were actual jokes in there that got a laugh out of me. At least the characters in One Piece (and to a lesser extent, Naruto) have complex psyches and moralities that makes them interesting to watch. Nothing about RWBY interests me beyond the point of "Oh look, they're fighting now. Cool." I know you say that they develop at a slow pace, but at this point, it's TOO slow. With their Akame ga Kill-style darkness that they developed in Volume 3, which was WAY too late in the series to do it. Puella Magi Madoka Magica delved into darkness in its THIRD episode. Akame ga Kill knew it wanted to be dark from the beginning. RWBY waited too long for it to be a surprise darkness and instead just turned it into a completely different series entirely. Very poorly-executed. I will give RWBY some credit - they're definitely improving. But not quickly enough. You praise RWBY like it's some sort of masterpiece, when really it's just some decent web show some amateurs put out. The characters are cardboard cutouts (a problem shared with Fairy Tail, another series I can't understand the immense hype for), the story isn't complex whatsoever, and the sudden edginess felt more like a shark-jump than trying to escalate the mood of the story. What do I mean by that? One Piece - Started out as a show about pirates and their adventures. Progressively got darker and darker but never made it to a super dark and edgy series, probably never will. Naruto - First it was just a bunch of ninjas training. Characters started to die, more characters started to die, and morality got involved. RWBY - Cutesy little series for its first two volumes. Suddenly Penny dies and things go downhill quickly. Also Pyrrha's death was honestly pointless. A death is much sadder if there's a goal involved - if there was something that Pyrrha was passionate about, and either achieved just moments before death, or was so close to. Or if she had served her purpose and was no longer necessary. Honestly Pyrrha's death was another shark jump intended to shock the audience. No, it doesn't work for showing how dangerous this world is (Like the deaths in Attack On Titan or Puella Magi Madoka Magica), because simply put, not enough characters have died up to this point, and not enough characters died afterward. It's too much too soon, but at the same time too little too late. I don't get how it manages to be both but it is. There. You stated your opinion on RWBY, there's mine.